


Cooing rain

by Vickymaus



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff, more likely, mostly bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickymaus/pseuds/Vickymaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean offers Aidan he can sleep in his trailer that night. Maybe it's a bit awkward for a bromance. Maybe it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooing rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ocaptainrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocaptainrogers/gifts).



> I basically wrote this to welcome "beornsbees" back from her camping. She needed Aidean and I thought it'd be nice to write something. Besides it was something that I've had in mind for some time now, to write some Aidean. Although this isn't exactly how I imagined it to be. It's just how it's turned out.

Aidan nods sitting beside Dean on the small couch of the kiwi's trailer, too sleepy to keep paying attention to the last minutes of Armageddon. By his side, Dean hugs a cushion with his eyes focused on the tv, but eventually he turns his head to the Irishman and chuckles, amused by his ever-lasting sleepiness.  
But when the credits music start, Aidan's eyes flutter open and suddenly he realizes he has been dozing. 

"Hhm sorry..." he apologizes stretching and smiling sleepily. Dean chuckles again and looks at him. 

"S'alright" he says leaving the cushion and resting his elbows on his knees, rubbing his eyes. Now he's sleepy too. 

"Tis a bit late, innit?" Aidan wonders aloud checking his phone. "Yeh, I should be going..." He says standing up. But soon he realizes it's still raining madly, and as he steps to the door and grabs the knob, the clouds in the sky roar and burst into wild heavy rain, as to stop Aidan from leaving his friend's trailer. The Irishman's shoulders fall down and freezes before he's even opened the door. His trailer is not very far away but he knows he'll get drenched as soon as he puts a foot outside. Dean realizes and laughs. 

"You can sleep here, if ya want" he offers. 

"You sure?" Aidan asks looking from over his shoulder. The blond just shrugs, gets up and walks to the small bedroom unbuttoning his jeans. After a first hesitation, Aidan follows him and thinks it's a bit weird when he sees Dean stripping off his trousers and slips into the bed wearing only his tee and boxers. It's not like he hasn't seen him before like that, but it's the fact that he's imitating his actions and laying down next to him under the covers what feels a bit out of usual. But he's actually too comfortable to care, and somehow it all feels natural.  


Cooed by the rain falling outside, the both fall asleep soon,and when Dean wakes up before dawn and feels one of Aidan's feet slightly touching his, he just sighs and curls closer, only to fall asleep again, warmed by his friend's body heat and peaceful breathing.  


When Aidan wakes up a couple of hours later, the first pale light of the day seeping in through the windows, he finds himself wrapping his arms around Dean's smaller body, and their legs tangled. He blushes a bit and his heart hammers inside his chest, but the feeling is nice and he sighs and smiles sleepily. Almost immediately after, Dean nuzzles his nose against Aidan's neck and wakes up, slowly realizing how they're laying. Blushing and a bit shocked, he separates his head to be able to look at Aidan's face. When he sees he's smiling, he calms down a bit and repays the shy smile. 

"Hey" he manages to mumble. 

"Hey" 

"Slept well?" he asks. 

"Wonderfully" is the Irishman's answer along with one of those smiles that seem to hold the entire sunlight within them.


End file.
